Hey Macarena!
by TA Maxwell
Summary: An RP between TA and a fellow authoress in which the Seishi try to learn the macarena (Fangirls will appreciate this, trust me). Blame our muses, please.


Maze – TA (in charge of herself, Fangirls, Tama, Nuriko, Chiriko, and Tasuki)  
  
Lilly – Chisai Taiyo  
  
(in charge of herself, Tamahome, Miaka, Mitsukake, Hotohori, Fangirls, and Chichiri)  
  
Chibi – Chibi Nuriko With Sign. TA's muse of RP, speaks with signs […] like that  
  
Tomo – Lights monkey and Lilly's muse of seriousness (yes, the gay cackling queer)  
  
We own no characters in this other than the fangirls and ourselves (Chibi is mine though), or the copyrighted name somewhere down there.  
  
Maze: okay....LINE UP! ROLL CALL!!! *all Suzaku seishi and Miaka line up* okay, so that'd be 4 each.  
  
Maze: you pick first Lilly-chan ^^  
  
Tomo: KAKAKAKA! I'm exem-- ::Lilly shoves him in a plothole::  
  
Lilly: Um...Miaka! I can act like her ^___^  
  
Maze: Okay. Chiriko!  
  
Maze: your turn  
  
Lilly: Mitsukake ^_____^  
  
Mitsukake: .....you're all against me.  
  
Maze: Nuriko!  
  
Nuriko: of course  
  
Lilly: Tamahome!  
  
Maze: ........*eyes light up* TAMA!  
  
Tama: Mreow?  
  
All: *stare*  
  
Maze: Hey, if he can imitate Miaka, he can do the macarena  
  
Lilly: I pick...hm...  
  
Lilly: Hotohori!  
  
Maze: Tasuki!  
  
Hotohori: This is degrading! I will not be made to ::finger quotes:: "shake my booty"!  
  
::fangirls whistle::  
  
Chichiri: Does that mean Lilly has to do me no da?  
  
Maze: Sorry baby ^^;;  
  
Maze: unless she dun wanna play ya  
  
Lilly: I'll try!  
  
Maze: O-kay! Let's get this party started! Fangirl action allowed!  
  
Fangirls: WHOO!  
  
Maze: *clears throat* LADIES AND FANGIRLS!!  
  
::Fangirls look up::  
  
::no ladies::  
  
Maze: ^^;;; Welcome to TA and Lilly's Little Theatre Palace...  
  
Maze: Which for now we shall call.....Bob  
  
Lilly: COOL!  
  
Lilly: Bob is a cool name!  
  
Maze: Today, we have for your viewing pleasure, something that.....has never met the eyes of any other fangirl. We thank you now for the lovely proceeds we hope you will leave with us on the way out ^^  
  
Lilly: ^____^  
  
Tamahome's Voice: Proceeds?! We're getting money for this?  
  
Maze: *whispers to Lilly* We are, they aren't.  
  
Lilly: I know. ::grin::  
  
Maze: So! Without further ado.......no attacking the stage or those on it. We have good security. *pats Ashitare*  
  
Chibi: [It's only a model]  
  
Maze: *pushes Chibi aside*  
  
Tamahome: Will we get paid for this?  
  
Miaka: Tamahome!  
  
Tamahome: Miaka!  
  
Miaka: Tamahome!  
  
Lilly: Zip it!  
  
Nuriko: Don't you two start!  
  
Maze: Okay okay! Time to start! *drags Lilly up to the stands to watch*  
  
Lilly: Wahahaha!  
  
*crickets while everyone walks on stage*  
  
Miaka: Now watch me, everyone!  
  
Chibi: [Note: this is not a planned performance. they really don't know how]  
  
::Miaka starts doing the Macarena::  
  
::Lilly presses play on a tape player::  
  
Chiriko: Um...Miaka-chan?  
  
::Miaka still doing the Macarena:: Hm?  
  
Chiriko: Could you.....show us one step at a time? *questionmarks over everyone*  
  
Miaka: Sure! ::puts her right arm out::  
  
::Tomo puts a spotlight on Miaka::  
  
Nuriko: *puts left arm out*  
  
::Miaka puts her left arm out and then puts her right hand behind her head::  
  
Chiriko: Miko-sama!! This isn't helping!!  
  
Nuriko: Someone's sign disappeared...  
  
Miaka: Oh. Um...  
  
Tasuki: How about using *beep*in words and telling us how?  
  
Tama: Mreow! *is already doing the macarena**shakes his lil kitty tushie*  
  
Random Parent: YOU CAN'T USE THIS LANGUAGE! THAT'S INAPPROPRIATE! THIS SHOULD BE TAKEN OFF NOW!  
  
Tomo: Ahem! ::glare::  
  
Chibi: *bashes parent with sign* [Sit!]  
  
::Parent runs out crying and gets hauled off by Fangirl Police::  
  
Maze: KAWAII TAMA-NEKO!!!  
  
*small crowd of kitty fangirls cheer/meow*  
  
Luna: Go Tama, Go!  
  
Artemis: ::glares:: ::catfight::  
  
Maze: Wait till they get to the third rotation....^_~backs to crowd  
  
Lilly: Oooh.  
  
Miaka: Um, first, you put your right arm out like this! ::puts right arm out::  
  
Nuriko: *still has left arm out*  
  
Tasuki: This is supposed to be fun? *holding out arm*  
  
Miaka: Yeah! ::puts left arm out and puts right arm behind head:: Then do that!  
  
::Tomo turns the full lights on the stage::  
  
Chiriko: This is a scientifically intriguing exercise method!  
  
Tasuki: ....whaaa?  
  
Mitsukake: ........this is disturbing, is what it is...  
  
Tasuki: *beep* yeah  
  
Another Parent: Language!  
  
::Fangirl Police escort her:: ::shotgun sounds::  
  
Maze: *cackles*  
  
Lilly: WAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Maze: calm down Lilly. this ain't even to the good part  
  
Miaka: And then...um... like this! ::she puts her left hand behind her head::  
  
Nuriko: This...is a suggestive pose...  
  
Tama: Reow. *winks at a fankitten in this pose*  
  
Lilly: Rrow! ::referring to Nuriko::  
  
::Fankitty faints::  
  
Luna: Mrow!  
  
Artemis: LUNA! ::catfight::  
  
Maze: Hehe...Tama's a pimp kitty  
  
Mitsukake and Chichiri: O.O O. #  
  
::Miaka gets to the end:: And you shake it!  
  
Everyone: SHAKE IT?!  
  
Tama: *shakes his lil kitty booty for the fankittens*  
  
::Fankitties faint::  
  
Chichiri: O. # Tama-Neko no da?!  
  
Tama: Reow. *licks his paw and puts it on his tail, makes a hissing sound*  
  
Chichiri: What a weird cat no da.  
  
Mitsukake: .........Jo-Jo the Anthrapomorphic Dancing Kitty!(© Sailor Ghost)  
  
Tamahome: Huh?! What's he talking about?  
  
Mitsukake: That was Tama-Neko's real name.  
  
Tasuki: I am NOT shakin my ASS in front of a bunch of fangirls!!  
  
Lilly: Should we call Yura of the Hair in here and make him be a puppet?  
  
Maze: Nah. he will eventually.  
  
Lilly: Ah.  
  
Fangirl, to Tasuki: DARLING!  
  
Lilly:: SHAKE IT, NURI-CHAN!  
  
Maze: C'mon Chiri! Shake it baby!!  
  
Nuriko: ....Forget this macarena thing! *just starts gettin down with his bad self*  
  
Chichiri: ::blushes and shakes::  
  
Lilly: CAN I PLEASE ATTACK THE STAGE, MAZE?!  
  
Maze: No  
  
Lilly: ::whimpers:: PLEASE?! I'll never have a chance to see Nuri-chan shaking his booty again!  
  
Tamahome, Miaka, Chichiri, and Mitsukake: O.O  
  
Fangirl 1: C'mon Nuriko! Strip! Strip!  
  
Nuriko: *hesitates, then takes off shirt and throws it into the crowd of fangirls*  
  
Maze: Nuriko is enjoying this too much O.O  
  
Lilly: DARLING! ::flies from the stands and begins doing the Macarena with Nuriko::  
  
Chiriko: *looking at his butt* I wonder what the mathematical equation would be to make this one part of my body shake but not the rest....  
  
::Fangirls squeal:: KAWAII!  
  
Lilly: SHAKE IT, NURI!  
  
Maze: *just for fun* Move your tush Mitsukake!  
  
Mitsukake: ...so very degrading...  
  
Maze: *puts a Shouka doll in the audience*  
  
Hotohori: I AGREE! ::groans::  
  
Mitsukake: Shouka... ::shakes it::  
  
Maze: C'mon Hotohori....you've got such a gorgeous, shakable body...show it off ^_~ *major ego stroking*  
  
Hotohori: ::blushes:: When you're right, you're right...  
  
::Hotohori gets down::  
  
::Miaka is rolling on the stage laughing::  
  
Fangirl 2: MOVE THAT BUTT TAMAHOME!!  
  
Miaka: ::shoots Miko Lasers from her eyes:: STOP FLIRTING WITH MY TAMA!  
  
Yui and Suzaku: O.O  
  
Maze: *changes the music to "I'm Too Sexy"  
  
Fangirls:: YA GOT THAT RIGHT!  
  
::Chichiri whips his staff out of nowhere:: Back no da! ::fends off fangirls crawling up on the stage::  
  
::Mitsukake runs::  
  
Maze: *huggles Chichiri*  
  
Tama: *flirting with Luna*  
  
Artemis: TAMA-NEKO! ::snarl::  
  
Artemis:: Ya wanna start something?!  
  
Tama: reow. *puts out one claw and lightly hisses* (Translation: I could beatcho ass with this my friend)  
  
Tasuki: I am not shakin my ass anywhere...  
  
Artemis: ::unretracts his claws::  
  
Random Fan:: Please Tasuki?  
  
Tasuki: No  
  
Chibi: [Do it, or you're gonna lose your pants]  
  
Fangirls: DON'T DANCE TASUKI! DON'T DANCE!!  
  
~End Messed Up RP~ 


End file.
